dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 29 (DBPR)
[https://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_PR_(DBPR) Dragon Ball PR] Episode 29: Heliko, the Defender of Namek! Episode Information Release Date January 21, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Grand Kai Saga (Episodes 23-32) Date November 23, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) The episode begins with Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Pan arriving at a large Namekian village, with many Namekian warriors fighting off their own possessed brethren. Goten, Trunks, and Pan agree to hold off the horde while Jodenku and Uub walk into Grand Elder Moori's home to ask him for an explanation of the situation. "You two are warriors from Earth, yes? Very well. Even I myself do not know what is occurring on my planet, but even the strongest warriors on Namek are not able to destroy those mysterious portals appearing across the surface." Grand Elder Moori said. "However, I fear for my own life. My bodyguard has gone missing, his name is Heliko. He went south of here and never returned. Will you two please go look for him? And you, please step over here." Grand Elder Moori asked them, as he called Uub forward. Uub, confused, did as he asked. Grand Elder Moori then put his hand on his head. "You have great potential in you, but it is covered by great evil. Seek out to remove that evil and you will have access to your whole arsenal." Grand Elder Moori then healed Uub's arm. Uub thanked him greatly and he and Jodenku both flew away to the south, still thinking about what Grand Elder Moori said about his potential. They arrived at a cave a few minutes later and saw a single Namekian fighting off a group of possessed Namekians. He was doing well against them, but was caught into a headlock by the last possessed Namekian. Jodenku quickly reacted and blasted the ground in front of them so that he wouldn't be visible in the dust, and kicked the possessed Namekians head clean off, killing him after a few seconds. "That was close. He could've killed me right there." The Namekian wiped his gi and thanked them both. His voice was intimidating and deep, with a slight barbarian accent. His personality was laid back and decently kind. "I assume Grand Elder Moori sent you? I was stuck in this cave being held hostage, but I guess their attempt at luring in my brethren didn't work. My name is Heliko." He smiled and walked up to Jodenku and Uub. "I guess I should probably head back to the village now to make sure the Grand Elder is alright. You wanna come with, or nah?" "Sure, no problem." The three of them began flying back to the village, which took a few minutes. "So, what are a Saiyan and an Earthling doing on Planet Namek?" Heliko asked while they were in flight. "Well, we and a few other of our friends were sent by King Kai, the overseer of this galaxy, to look around the solar system for any of those rifts. We got a large signal on this planet and decided to check it out. We know just as much of what's going on as you do, but the Kais are working on it." Uub replied. "But I'm already getting sick of it." The three of them arrived on the scene, with Goten, Trunks, Pan, and a few Namekian warriors fighting off a small horde as many Namekian villagers and children were hiding in their homes. Heliko immediately flew back up to Grand Elder Guru's house. "About time you guys got back! We nearly wiped out the entire civilization of this poor planet!" Goten yelled back at them. They then turned around to see the small horde of about twelve Namekians begin glowing and merging together, creating lightning strikes and a large aura. Trunks tries to fly in and blast them apart but is immediately shot back by a forcefield, burning part of his hand. The fog then cleared after about 30 seconds, revealing a large and built Namekian with a glowing golden aura. The episode ended with the Z-Fighters confused and in their stances, with Heliko stepping out of Grand Elder Moori's home to see what was going on. "I am Kunamuri." Uttered the newly formed Namekian. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 30: Kunamuri, the Merging of Demons